


【闪恩】缺失的泥板

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 宁孙女神仍然记得吉尔伽美什带着恩奇都来见她的那个清晨。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 9





	【闪恩】缺失的泥板

宁孙女神仍然记得吉尔伽美什带着恩奇都来见她的那个清晨。  
那时两个不打不相识的年轻人刚结束了几天几夜的酣战，身上都带了点伤和脏污。宁孙很久没见过儿子这么狼狈的模样了。  
“母亲，这是我的朋友恩奇都。”她自视甚高的儿子揽着友人的肩膀，以一种自他成年后就几乎销声匿迹的轻快语气向她介绍。  
宁孙的视线随着儿子的介绍移向了恩奇都——她认出了神妓的脸。  
明明是一模一样的脸，可绝对没有人会把他和神妓混淆，这不仅仅是因为恩奇都有一头美丽的绿色长发，更多的是因为他身上既像是野兽，又像是稚子的奇特气质。神妓的美是精巧的，而恩奇都更像是自然无意识的鬼斧神工。  
“您好。”那美丽的、绿色的人向她行礼问好。  
宁孙女神回过神来，她的儿子和新认识的友人都在期待她的回应。于是她看着两个年轻人说：“我亲爱的孩子，我很高兴你终于有了愿意交心的朋友。”  
两个年轻人似乎都松了一口气。宁孙禁不住笑了起来，或许母亲总是乐意看到自己的儿子偶尔流露出孩子气的。  
“现在快去沐浴一番吧，孩子们，之后来我这里，我有些东西要给你们。”宁孙女神笑着说，装作没看见儿子充满好奇和探究的眼神。  
那是一对一模一样的链子，一条被恩奇都当作项链戴在了脖子上，另一条被吉尔伽美什系在了腰上。他们同吃同住，一同游历冒险。一切都那么顺理成章，就像原本缺失的拼图终于凑在了一起。  
吉尔伽美什在变得更完整，宁孙女神发现了这一点——没什么好奇怪的，他们本就是成对的楔子和锁链。毕竟在诸神创造恩奇都的时候，她曾是见证者。  
“锁啊，你为使楔归还吾等而生。”她听见阿鲁鲁对新生的泥人如此耳语，在瞥见她的身影后，创造女神一边清理手上的泥土一边说，“若天之楔不能履行职责，总是要有备用计划的。”  
宁孙也曾见过诸神是如何“创造”吉尔伽美什的。  
大力神塑成了他的形态，天神舍马什授予他俊美的面庞，阿达特赐给他堂堂丰彩，安努、恩利尔、埃阿赠他以智慧。  
然后诸神望向她：“宁孙啊，领走你的孩子吧，但要记住，从今天起，他不仅仅是你的孩子，更是神的‘天之楔’。”  
女神抱起他的孩子转身离开神的殿堂，在途径无人的荒原时低头凝望孩子熟睡的面容。  
他还那么小。宁孙突然想到，他对诸神强加给他的责任了解多少？他知道这群只有一面之缘的神刚刚做下的决定对他意味着什么吗？  
他会恨我吗？  
当他知道他的母亲曾将他的命运交给诸神，他会恨她吗？  
滴落在脸上的水滴惊醒了熟睡的孩子，他睁眼瞧见母亲悲伤的神情，便微笑起来，伸手去抹她面上的水痕。

年幼的吉尔伽美什成为了乌鲁克城新的国王，宁孙女神在觐见跪拜的人群中发现了一名神官打扮的少女。大殿里有很多人，但宁孙还是一眼就看到了她。  
“女孩，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫西杜丽，尊敬的殿下。”  
年幼的吉尔伽美什符合人们对王的一切要求，他足够仁慈智慧、足够贤明公正，只是年纪尚小。然而他尊敬神明却并不服从——这是诸神不满的开端。  
青年的吉尔伽美什暴虐自私，为自身的欲望四处搜刮财富，民众哀叹不已，纷纷向神明申诉——这是促使备用计划“天之锁”行动的契机。

那是一场发生在他遇到恩奇都之前的对话。  
“母亲，我做了一个梦。”吉尔伽美什对她说，“一颗落在我面前的星星，还有一把奇怪的斧头，我将它们送到了你的面前。”  
实际上，有个和你相同的人，生于荒野，正注视着你。  
“这像个预言，我的孩子。”宁孙说，“在你不知道的地方，这颗星星已经在注视着你了，而斧头……他一定是是个强大的战士。若是你见了他，便领他来见我吧。”  
与此同时，在荒野中，神妓正捧起泥人和自己相似的新面容，对他说：“去吧，恩奇都，到那拥有环城的乌鲁克城去，到你一直注视着的人那里去，到吉尔伽美什那里去。你会爱他，就像爱你自己。  
“你们本是一体。说不定在此之前，你已经出现在吉尔伽美什的梦中了。”

她孤独的孩子终于拥有了能够理解他的友人，然而他们的道路正和诸神所要求的渐行渐远。  
宁孙知道安努绝不会甘心看到神的影响力在大地上消失，神必然会采取行动。天之公牛和伊什妲尔不过是一个借口、一根导火索。  
厌恶人类的风神恩利尔对安努说：“他们杀死了天之公牛，还杀死了芬巴巴，因此他们中必须有一个接受惩罚。恩奇都该死，吉尔伽美什可以留下。”  
“你们纵容天牛和芬巴巴在人间肆虐，怎么反倒要他们付出代价？” 舍马什总是偏爱人类的，宁孙也试图为恩奇都说点什么，然而众神之王制止了她。  
“够了”，安努说，“践踏‘杉树山’的人必须接受死亡的惩罚。”  
大神的旨意不容置疑。  
她赶到时，只来得及看见吉尔伽美什怀里逐渐崩坏的躯体。那具躯体，有着一头美丽的绿色长发。  
对这片土地来说珍贵无比的雨水倾盆而下，宁孙一时无法分清雨水和泪水的界限。  
“你哭了吗？孩子。”  
“没有。”  
她从背后拥抱自己的孩子，很多年后，也同样拥抱那个从冥界归来，风尘仆仆、疲惫不堪的吉尔伽美什。  
神在地上的影响力在逐渐地衰退，宁孙能感受到自己的精力也在逐渐衰竭。  
那个她曾在大殿上见过的少女，如今都已是祭祀场的负责人了。  
某个再平凡不过的午后，她依靠着椅背坐着，处理完政务的王在这难得的空闲时间来到了母亲的身边。因为神力衰竭而显得年迈的女神握住孩子的手问他：“你还记得那个早上吗？就是你带着他来见我的那个早上，啊，好像就发生在昨天一样。”  
“母亲，那已经是很早很早以前的事了。”  
“是啊是啊，可是我还记得，那可真是个美丽的绿色的人啊……在第一次见到他的时候我就这么觉得。  
“我啊，那个时候真的很高兴，真的……”宁孙女神发现自己的声音逐渐哽咽起来，再无法说出完整的语句。  
“我亲爱的孩子啊，你……”她试图伸手去触碰自己孩子的面庞，那被天神舍马什所厚爱的俊美面容依然是最耀眼的模样，只是少了那个能与他交相辉映的美丽的人，未免显得有些寂寞。  
吉尔伽美什执起母亲的手，带着那只手轻触自己的侧脸。  
“我从未憎恨过你，母亲。”  
泪水终于冲破阻碍争相夺眶而出，她哽咽着，去拥抱自己的孩子。吉尔伽美什微笑起来，像很多很多年以前一样，伸手去抹母亲面上的水痕。  
宁孙女神离开时，吉尔伽美什正在处理公务，是西杜丽急匆匆地跑来告诉了他这个消息。  
王手中记录着重要公务的泥板在坚硬的地面摔得四分五裂，这是西杜丽第一次也是唯一一次见到失控的吉尔伽美什。  
“她最后有说过什么吗？”王抬起布满血丝的眼睛问她。  
西杜丽被他的模样吓了一跳：“有，有的。”  
她说……  
“我这个没用的母亲不曾被孩子恨过，这是多么幸福的事啊西杜丽。”  
THE END


End file.
